The Hokage Robes
by Bye-Q
Summary: Tsunade brashly comes up with a contest over night, the prize being the title of Hokage for a week. Naruto didn't realize what tough decisions he'd have to face in order to win the contest. NaruHina lemon


**The Hokage Robes**

Summary: Tsunade brashly comes up with a contest over night, the prize being the title of Hokage for a _week_. Naruto didn't realize what tough decisions he'd have to face in order to achieve his dream. Even if it would only last for a week.

A/N: Dude, this…this fic is just fucking full of SMUT. I wrote this out while under the stress of finals week…so it's not very good. Sorry.

* * *

The village of Konoha was in chaos.

Citizens were up in arms, the Jounins were starting to form an illegal alliance, the Chuunins were all disqualified and everywhere, people were looking under rocks and tearing apart innocent Laundromats to look for just one measly article of clothing.

It didn't matter who found it in the end--if a six-year-old Academy student found it, he or she would still claim the prize…and that mere _thought_ of someone else winning this prize… made Naruto go _nuts_.

"_**WHERE IS IT**_?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

The few people that were still out on the streets scampered back to their houses once they caught sight of the orange-clad ninja. Everyone knew, that this contest would make the village's number one unpredictable ninja playing every dirty trick in the book. After all, everyone knew…that this contest that the Godaime Hokage has started was mainly used as a ploy to annoy the living hell out of him.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto was near tears, if he didn't find that robe in a few hours…that would mean he would loose! And if he looses…

Then _who the hell is going to win this stupid contest?_

The contest that would determine who could be the acting Hokage for a whole _week_?

Sure, it wasn't that big of a deal--a week wasn't that long, but there were a lot of other ninjas in the village who suddenly had the urge to take a stab at his dream!

All he needed to do was…find that stupid robe!

The stupid Hokage's robe!

"AHHHHH!" he saw a turned over trashcan in his way and he narrowed his eyes before taking a cautious peak inside. Once it was cleared of it's numerous contents, and no Hokage robes were amongst them, fury overwhelmed him. Before he could realize what he was doing, he kicked that mother fucker all the way toward the Konoha monuments. He continued on his way, flipping things over and terrorizing citizens. He already had to battle and kick the butt of many friends that morning, friends who had perfect right to try to look for the robes, but it still pissed him off--they _knew_ he deserved it! They _knew_ he wanted this opportunity more than ever, but they just went off trying to find the robe for themselves _anyway._

Naruto knew this crazy contest was making him a little…insane, let's face it, but that didn't mean he didn't have every right to be pissed off or hurt.

Especially when he saw the sun setting, and the sign of his chaos reflect on the city streets.

He looked _everywhere _for that damn robe, and it was nowhere! He knew Konoha was a large city, and there were many places to hide a measly robe, and that it was a near impossible feat…but that's _exactly_ why he wanted to come out of this contest a victor. He wanted to show the citizens of Konoha how awesome he was!

Was that so _wrong_?

Ah, but alas…maybe if he stayed up the whole night still searching…he'd come up with something…

He shook his head though, and eyed the sun disdainfully as it settled to bed behind the rocky mountains in the distance. He shook his fist at it, but realized what a fool he must have looked like before slumping over on a nearby wall and rubbing the back of his head.

That was it…he couldn't find it… unless miraculously he found it before Tsunade called the whole contest off next morning. He tried to hold his head up high, because he still had some time left…

But it did seem too late, someone else must have already found it.

He sighed, he'd have to find out tomorrow who was the lucky bastard that gets to run his precious village for a week.

He found himself in front of his apartment, and kicked open the door only to look up in shock as he smelled something wonderful.

"Hi there." Came the soft voice of his secret girlfriend, and light of his day, Hinata Hyuuga as she set a bowl of ramen down on his coffee table. He locked his door, and let his tense muscles finally relax with a groan.

He plopped down on his couch, and dug in almost immediately. He realized he hadn't eaten at all that day as he wolfed down his meal. He was quick to put the now empty bowl down and beam at her for a second helping, which she most happily obliged to. She took the bowl back to the kitchen for another helping.

"Ah, this is great." Naruto sighed blissfully.

"I heard you had a long day today." She said, carefully stepping around the subject of that damned robe. Naruto kept his spirits looking bright though, as he smiled at his lover. She always made the end of the day seem a lot better. Only on days when she felt confident that she could sneak past her family's curfew would he find her making him dinner after missions.

"Ugh." Was all Naruto said in reply to her statement, but he immediately smiled once more when she blushes cutely before putting down the bowl that was back to being filled to the brim with her delicious meal. "Dis makes it so much better though, babes." He murmurs through a mouthful of soup and noodles. He literally had the idea of simply sticking his whole head in the soup and immersing himself in it's delicious broth--forcing himself to forget about the contest that took up his whole day.

He sighed, he did promise Hinata earlier that evening that when he won the robes, he would take her out to ramen…not the other way around.

He sniffed, and caught himself suddenly choking.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata smacked his back, and successfully dislodged some ramen from her sweetheart's throat, before he continued to eat with gusto as if nothing ever happened. "I guess…you had a very tiring day." she murmurs.

"More please." Naruto panted, wiping his lips.

"Sure thing." She rubbed his shoulder, before getting up for the third time.

"Wait a minute." Naruto said, stopping her by catching her wrist. She looked back at him, as he drew her closer. "Come here." He sighed and felt infinitely times better when she caught his drift and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her closer, burying his face in her shoulder and breathing in her scent. "Mmmm."

"You ok?" Hinata rubbed his hair, and he nods very slowly.

"I'm feeling better." He admitted.

"So you couldn't find the robes, huh?" Hinata sighed.

"No…but…" Naruto then pulled away and touched Hinata's cheek, very affectionately rubbing her chin with his thumb. "At least I still got the girl, right?"

"Oh Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled with a little blush on her face. That always meant a good sign, Naruto grinned into the kiss that Hinata had happily and boldly initiated. "I actually have a surprise for you." She says pulling away way too suddenly for his liking.

"Can it wait?" he couldn't help but sound a little annoyed.

"No, no, you'll like this." She says in a breathy voice. "Trust me, it'll make your day."

"Hm." He doubted this very much as he twisted his lips in a pout and fell back on his couch. He watched with a little bit of disappointment as Hinata scampered toward his room. He stared at his still empty bowl of Ramen, and when Hinata didn't come out right away, he sighed and got up slowly to refill his own bowl. _Just_ when he was about to seduce her too, she just blinks away. Whatever the surprise was, it couldn't possibly be better than Hinata's sweet lips on his.

"Ok, are you ready?" Hinata's muffled voice asked behind his bedroom door.

Naruto froze, and fell back into the couch. He scratched his neck.

"Uh…sure?"

Hinata opened his bedroom's door before poking her head out. She gave him a sly smile that Naruto had to honestly say he's never seen her wear before. It definitely caught his attention, and his earlier ire started to slip off his face, and his eyes slowly rounded with curiosity.

She then opened the door and walked out with a proud grin.

Naruto's jaw dropped and he immediately got up.

She…

She…was…wearing….

The _robes_.

She was wearing the Hokage robes!

"H-HINATA?" Naruto shouted, slapping his hands on his cheeks to test if he was really seeing this. "H-how in the…wh--what?" He pointed to her, and shouted, "HOW?"

The baggy Hokage robes dripped off of Hinata's small shoulders, and hung there--it remained tightly shut as she slowly turned around. She raised her arms and shrugs--letting the letters that were handsomely written down her back to move.

_Godaime Hokage_ shifted and she flapped the hem of the robes, showing off the red flames circling her legs. Naruto smiled when he realized that the Hokage robes completely consumed his girlfriend--you could barely see her toes.

"Do you like it that much?" she asked in an uncharacteristically teasing manner, turning around for him as if showing off a dress. "It doesn't even enhance my features…which, you know, is my style but…if you like it…I guess I can give it to you…"

Naruto was laughing now. His girlfriend was _awesome_! He was slowly making his way toward her, as he started asking her a million and one questions…

"How did you find it? I mean I was looking for it everywhere and you just…"

"I know, I know." She shrugs, and laughs herself.

"Wow, I mean, I think my _heart_ stopped when you--"

"Shhh, shhh." She suddenly pushes him down onto the couch again. "I know you like it, but let's get things straight, you can have the robes but…" she then opens the robes and Naruto's heart _actually_ stops, "...I get to keep these."

When Hinata had opened the Hokage robes to reveal herself dressed in tantalizing red, lacy…_things_…he felt all of the excitement for finding the Hokage robes tumble out the window. He was now staring, hypnotized, at his girlfriend's body, which…he realized, he's never really appreciated in so much light, and in so little underwear…

Her breasts were cupped in a red lacy bra that gave a sharp contrast between the dark red fabric to her pale, creamy white skin. She had underwear on that perfectly showed just how lovely her hips were, and how naughty she could be when he realized that if she just turned around and got rid of that stupid robe…he could see the most amazing ass in Konoha history.

He was slowly getting up, grinning with lust and forgetting all the misfortune he encountered that day. His hands automatically went toward his girlfriend's waist, and he drew her in for a proper kiss. They stayed glued to each other for a while before Naruto pulled away and eyed his girl again.

"Where in the world did this come from?" he felt his breath hitch with excitement as he placed his greedy, pervy hands over the lacy cups of Hinata's bra. But just as he was about to blissfully steal a squeeze, Hinata pushed those dirty hands away.

"Well, you wont believe this." She says with a blush, "but Kurenai-sensei bought this for me for my fifteenth birthday. The top…finally fits me now." She looks down at her chest, and unconsciously pulls Naruto's attention toward them as she takes in a deep breath--showing off just how much the red bra fits her perfect form.

"Kurenai-sensei is _awesome_." Naruto groaned with appreciation, as his hands came back to touch his girlfriend, but this time finally looked up at her face when her hands pushed them away again. "What's the big idea?"

"Well, I'm the Hokage right now, see the robes?" Hinata says simply as she lifts the collar of said robe, Naruto felt his cheeks go red as he realized he had forgotten all about them. Hinata leans forward and wipes a little bit of drool that was slipping from the corner of her boyfriend's mouth before looking up at him with those amazing eyes. "I would like for you to strip for me." She says with a rehearsed voice. Obviously she had thought about this whole perverted scenario ever since she found the Hokage robes, and her normally extremely-shy nature had convinced itself to loosen up for this special occasion.

Naruto grinned. "Is this the robes talking?" he takes off his forehead protector, "'cause if this is, then I wish that baa-chan holds this contest every day!"

"Oh?" Hinata blinks, "Isn't it better if she only holds the contest occasionally--while you work hard to _become_ Hokage?"

"Heh, heh, heh, so you're saying if I become Hokage, I'll get this every night?" he looks up to see her hiding her smiling lips from a dainty hand, and beams. "I _can_?"

Naruto unzips his jacket and swiftly removes his arms from its restricting sleeves, revealing well-toned arms. The powerful arms cross in front of him to grab at the hem of his black wifebeater, which he pulls off while stretching his spine. Hinata felt herself turn red when she saw his upper torso's muscles flex from the simple act of taking off a t-shirt. A man's body shouldn't look _this_ good. She had to cross her legs, and forced herself to stop taking such frantic breathes of air…and to stop grinning like an idiot. She cursed at herself as she realized her father was right…Naruto _was_ a bad influence on her.

Naruto notices his girl's pervy glances, and grins. He turns around, and flexes his arms--and shows off his back-muscles.

"Please hurry." Hinata shook her head, blushing a tomato red.

"Since the Hokage insists." Naruto grins, and unbuttons his pants and with a swift motion, frees himself from the confines of his clothing. He hops over the coffee table and tackles his girlfriend who shrieks before being drowned in a rough, wet kiss.

When Naruto's lips slips away from her own lips, his tongue slides down to her neck, where he sends shivering kisses, that excites her entire body.

"Oh." Hinata moans breathlessly. The room was getting extremely hot, and his tongue was now descending toward her breasts. His hands were now on each breast, and his thumb was expertly rubbing back and forth over the spot where he knew her nipples were. She reached behind her to grab onto the couch's cloth and threw her head back some more when Naruto opened his mouth to playfully nip at her right breast.

"_OH!"_

Hinata then felt his arms sneakily rubbing up her back…inching toward the buckle that held her bra together… when he's shoved off.

"You're…not even trying to take the robes from me." She finally breathes.

"Huh…oh…whatever…" Naruto says, but gasps when Hinata stops him from approaching her body again with her foot firmly placing him a good distance away from her warmth.

"You have to choose." Hinata looks at him, frowning.

"Wha… choose between the robe, or underwear?" Naruto cries. "Can't you take both of them off? You just got me all excited and--"

"Exactly." Hinata says in a very serious voice, she was easing down her own pants, and was now giving her boyfriend the special look. "You have to make the choice, Naruto-kun."

"I…I want both." He whines.

"Hm." Was all she says as she bit her plump bottom lip. "Then you have to think carefully, what can you do get both--the underwear or the robes?"

"WHA--" Naruto was now feeling that betrayal again that he had felt earlier that day when he caught one of his long-time buddies, Haruno Sakura looking for the robes as well earlier that day. He knew she was the apprentice--but what the hell? She even had the galls to guilt-trip him into not looking for the robes anymore! Hinata was no better--making him choose between the robes or her goodies. UGH! "You want to be Hokage for a week, don't you?" he accused his lover.

Hinata was now offended, "No thank you. That's too much responsibility to put on a person who's already next in line to run a clan."

"T-then…you're making me make a decide between you or being Hokage?"

"Yeah, in a way." Hinata says, and combs her hair back, making her look all that more alluring as one shimmering dark lock of hair fell between her now sweating breasts. Naruto licked his lips, and felt his growing member scream with impatience and want. This was so unfair.

"WHYYYY?" He bends over and tries to catch Hinata's shoulders so he could pin her to the couch, but she twists away, and instead shoves him back on the couch, and sits on his chest. She tosses her hair away so she could properly inspect her boyfriend with a stern look.

"A Hokage has to make tough decisions all the time. You have to show me that you're serious." Hinata says softly. "Or that you know how to use tactics..." she saw her boyfriend glare up at her, and sighed, "Just _think_ Naruto-kun."

"I don't care about both right now!" Naruto was starting to grow even hotter and that much more agitated, and the pain in his nether regions was causing him to start thinking irrationally. "I just want the underwear off! What can I do to get those off?" he was now blindly reaching up trying to dive his fingers into those red laces, but was stopped pathetically every time by his girlfriend's sharp smack of the hand.

"Then is that your choice? You want the underwear?" Hinata looked slightly…disappointed? Naruto didn't understand as he writhed under her, didn't she want this as much as him?

"Please! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I SAID _PLEASE_, HINATA-CHAN!"

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata blushes a bright red, "Can you please just--"

"I HAD A SUCKY DAY ALREADY! I DON'T NEED TO PUT UP WITH THIS SHIT!" Naruto kicked his legs pathetically. He could easily have taken control and shoved Hinata back--but the mere thought of hurting her to make his point across was just not his style. So he complained some more, "I WORKED MY ASS OFF TODAY--FOR THOSE ROBES AND NOW I COULDN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THEM! JUST TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF--TAKE IT OFFFF!"

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as he grabbed a hold of his girlfriend and dragged her over his hardened member and felt the slick wetness through her lacy underwear. She herself made the mistake of uttering a shuddering gasp before Naruto started to rock his hips against hers. He frantically started to move, hopping up from the couch and catching the look of utter bliss on his girlfriend before his hands reached out to pull at the underwear. She tried to stop his movements, by lifting herself from him, but he roughly grabs her and forces her to stay still as he grinds into her. She was wet, and hot--even through her underwear he could _feel_ it…ah…and it felt so good, and yet he knew there could be more. He tried to push some of that fabric that was in the way of his penetration to the side, but his fingers couldn't come close before Hinata shocked him with some Chakra.

He knew if he wore her down, she'd sluggishly sink into the abyss of pleasure, and she'd forget about this little challenge she was putting up for him, and surrender. Naruto's member poked toward the covered womanhood, and pathetically whimpered like an injured dog.

"Ahhh…" Hinata whines. "N-Naruto-kun…_stop_."

"You started it!" Naruto whines back. "I give up, Hina I choose the underwear! I want these… off…" he choked when Hinata actually roughly shoves him away, and staggers back, her face red and her legs wobbling.

"I-is that really what you want?" she asks. Her body was flushed from the foreplay, and her face was full of want…then _why_ did her eyes look so disappointed in him? She was slowly reaching up to touch her lovely undergarments. "Is that your final choice?"

"Hinata!" Naruto begged, "What the hell? What should I do? Just tell me!"

"A Hokage doesn't get advisors telling him what to do all the time. Sometimes the Hokage needs to make up his choice on his own." Hinata sharply raises her voice, making Naruto blink, and _really_ look at her.

"I…I just want to fuck you." He says in a whimper.

"Is that all?" Hinata blinks, "Don't you want to be Hokage as well?"

"Of _course_ I do."

"Then you can't have the underwear."

"NOOOO!" Naruto throws a fit, "H-HINATA! God _damn_ it! I want them off! I give _up_! No more of this shit! I want the underwear!"

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmurs, "Think very carefully…"

"Carefully my _ass_." Naruto croaks, "What if I get the robes--I…" he paused, "Wait…a second… give me the robes."

"Is that your final decision?" Hinata smiles, the disappointment that was in her voice earlier vanishes.

"Yeah, yeah, hand them over." Naruto says and outstretches a hand.

"Take them." Hinata lifted her arms, and Naruto finally dragged his body over toward her, and yanked the robes off of her. He then quickly shrugs it on and crosses his arms. Hinata was now poking at her fingers like she used to do when she was younger, blinking up at him with a sheepish look on her face.

"Now take those off." He growls.

"Oh…but…why?" she blinks. "That's not the deal."

"Because, I'm the_ Hokage_." He lifts his collar, "See these robes?" he grins. "And I say…" he lowers his voice, "Strip for me."

Hinata grins back, and leans in to kiss his lips. "You figured it out, congratulations."

"That's _all?_ Why didn't you give me a hint?"

"Does a Hokage get hints?" Hinata asks playfully. "It was fun though, you have to admit it." She scratches the back of her neck in embarrassment as she cutely blushes.

"Can I…?" Naruto asks his hands now on his girlfriend's perfectly rounded ass.

"Oh would you?" she murmurs as she drags him into a long, long kiss. She felt her boyfriend's hand sluggishly slip under her panties and yank them down her legs. She doesn't protest this time as his hands rubs her bottom before giving it a hearty squeeze. He moans into her kiss, and wordlessly instructs her to wrap her legs around his waist. She makes whimpering noises as her sex brushes up against his as she lets one leg slide up Naruto's outer thigh. Naruto realizes she was trying to take things slow and protested roughly by grabbing her and yanking the rest of his girlfriend up his body.

Still, standing, and with Hinata wrapped around him securely, he breaks the kiss and looks at Hinata.

"Now fuck me." He instructs.

Hinata bites her bottom lip, something she started to do whenever she was fighting back her urge to faint.

"Oh…" she lowers her hand, and guides the tip of Naruto's member into her tight opening. She feels him slowly lowering her body before yanking her back up. "_ah!"_ Hinata whines. It felt so good.

"Again?" Naruto's voice whispers in her ears, and Hinata felt herself slyly grinning as well, as she turns her eyes toward his.

"Are you trying to torture me?"

"You were doing a good job torturing _me_ earlier." Naruto bares his teeth and sends her a wicked smile. He takes a playful bite of her neck, and Hinata squirms, only to have Naruto bounce up into her again slamming their hips together before he holds her poised above his dick.

"I can still object." She puts firm hands on his chest and makes a weak attempt at pushing him. But when she already refused his a couple times already--her body was giving up. She _wanted_ him just as much as he had begged for her today.

"You'd object to the wishes of your Hokage? Not wise…" Naruto cackles. He then presses Hinata up against a wall and lifts one of her legs for deeper penetration. "Shit…" he murmurs as he sinks deep within her. "Oh yeah, this is the life."

"You won't forget me during this next week, right?" Hinata asks in her smallest voice.

Naruto blinks, and pulls out quickly to steal a glance at his girlfriend, who pouted at him, and her hands were suddenly cupping his cheeks… her true insecurities about handing over the robe so easily was suddenly unmasked.

"Hinata… are you crazy? No way!" Naruto blinked, "What's this all about?" he pushes back into her and can't help but grin again as he saw Hinata's eyes roll up before blissfully closing. He pushed in and out a few more times before Hinata finally answers, her voice only breaking when he thrust inside of her.

"Y-you know… you're…ah, _ah_…going to be…._oh oh ohhh so_…busy…" Hinata's voice went high pitched whenever he moved inside of her, and Naruto loved hearing how responsive she was.

"Even if I am, you'll come see me in the office, right?" he asks in that suggestive manner. Hinata didn't probably get what he meant, for she was only too quick to respond…well, at least she tried to…

"Oh of cour-oooohhh my god." Hinata gasps and suddenly trembles under his rhythmic humping. Naruto laughs into her neck, and pounds into her as she looses all common sense and all of her words are mingled in a long, drawn out, seductive moan. He reaches down, and flicks the sensitive button that makes her spasm, she arches away from the wall, and her arms slide up the wall in effort to cool her heated body. Heated from a delicious climax. She hums.

"I was so close to just choosing the underwear…gotta admit, I wouldn't have regretted it that much if I did…" Naruto grinned, his own face turning hot and red from the heat. "I wouldn't be that pissed if you were Hokage for a week."

"Oh come on." Hinata finally panted, "You're such a sore looser." She squealed when Naruto tickled her for her truthful words, "You would have been sulking after the sex…"

"Sulking? When do I ever…" Naruto was now at a loss for words himself, and he concentrated on his climax as he started to frantically pound into his girlfriend, who herself tosses her head back and gasps. She squeezes her eyes tightly shut, refusing to believe she would climax twice in a row and so soon, but then she felt Naruto's release and panic sank into her system, and thoughts of a second climax were gone.

"Naruto! Did we use protection?" she gasped.

"Shit, I guess we didn't." was Naruto's lazy answer. Still riding in the high of his release, he gave his member a few more rounds of harassing his girlfriend's womanhood before slipping out and sighing. He falls on top of her, and pressing his body onto hers. He realized her bra was still there, and he reaches behind her to try to take it off, when his panicked girlfriend shook her head.

"Oh no…no, no, no… I've been so bad about this lately… I should have reminded you earlier…" Hinata was trying to get down from her position on the wall, but Naruto was still not done with her.

"Not _yet_ Hina…" Naruto whined.

"Naruto-kun, this is serious! Let's finish up protected or--"

"Condoms totally ruin the _mood_."

"You know what else would ruin the mood," Hinata says seriously, looking Naruto straight in the eye, "an unexpected pregnancy--"

"Unexpected? I'd kill to have a kid with you."

"Oh you are just saying that now because you don't want to get the condom…"

"No!" Naruto shouted, and drew her frantic attention toward his serious eyes, "I realized something today, Hina. That I was this close to choosing sex with you, over my dream of becoming Hokage."

"You're not going to be Hokage for good--just for a week…" Hinata reasons, but is quickly interrupted.

"No way, Hinata--listen, if I would rather have YOU than a little chance at my dream that I've been thinking about ever since I was a little kid… I gotta admit, that kinda scares me _and_ it makes me realize…that I…don't just love you, but I really like… _really really_ love you."

Hinata feels all the hairs in her body stand erect. A small shiver ran down her spine, and she sank into those endless blue eyes and felt tense and hot, and loved, and…oh…

"Oh…"

"And if I really _really_ love you… that means I'll gladly knock you up and marry you."

"That's in the wrong order." Hinata gasps.

"You're supposed to say you love me too." Naruto whispers teasingly in her ear.

"You know I really really love you too." Hinata says, melting into his arms and drawing him into a deep, romantic kiss.

She then snapped her eyes open as she felt Naruto take off her bra, and rub his hands all around her breasts, cupping and fondling and his member pressing back onto her in that suggestive manner…

"_Protection, Naruto-kun_." She snaps, pointing a finger toward his bedroom.

"Awww man!" Naruto cried in defeat.

* * *

"I can't believe he found it!" Sakura exclaimed shaking her head in shock as Tsunade grudgingly put the tri-top hat on top of Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja. Villagers tried to cheer as enthusiastically as they could, but knowing that he was the same person that caused the hurricane in their village the other day, made it hard for them to see if he was the best choice to rule…even if it was for a measly week.

"He looks fat in those robes." Kiba muttered darkly, shaking his head, "This moment should have been mine."

"I don't think the robes make him look like he's added extra weight…" Sai responded, rubbing his chin, "though it will dwarf his already non-existent penis…"

"I wonder _where_ he found it… I heard Tsunade-sama hid it in a really good spot, too!" Ino whined, "I would have loved to be Hokage for just a week. It's not _fair_--we all know Naruto's going to be Hokage!" Ino wildly stomped her foot, and kicked up some dust, which Shikamaru and Chouji were quickly immersed in. Chouji coughed loudly, and tried to calm his teammate, while Shikamaru lazily rubbed his eyes. "He might as well fess up and give US a week to rule!"

"**Thank you! Thank you!"** Naruto's voice hit the speaker phones, and echoed across Konoha. **"Yeah, I get to be Hokage for just this week, but wait and see, Konohagakure! One day I'll be your master, **_**permanently**_**! **_**Mwahahahaha!"**_

Rookie nine all glared up at their new master, even Rock Lee--who was trying to be happy for his friend, stubbornly crossed his arms at Naruto's haughty behavior. The only one who managed to slip a giggle, was of course Hinata Hyuuga, who admired the idiot ever since she was attending the Ninja Academy. The girls in rookie nine gave her a rather sympathetic look…she was crushing over the stupidest boy…

"**Just to let you know, though, I **_**didn't**_** find these robes." **Naruto's voice kindly says, earning a grunt of shock from the woman that just grudgingly appointed him as Hokage. Even the villagers, who were trying to clap their hands together in congratulations stopped, as they felt Tsunade's wrath about to consume their temporary leader.

Hinata dramatically gasped. The rest of the rookie nine got over their shock, before anger quickly took over again.

"He _didn't_ find the robes…who the hell gave it to him?" Neji hisses angrily, he himself was very adamant about finding the robes yesterday. Whoever handed that robe over will _pay_.

"Just his luck." Sakura hisses. "He's always winning things in the lottery--should have _known_. I should have stalked him for the robes yesterday…"

"**My **_**girlfriend**_** found it for me!" **Naruto shouted happily into the mic.

Girlfriend? Rookie nine scoffed as one. Naruto doesn't have a _girlfriend_.

"Oh! Now he's just making shit up!" Ino ground out, shaking her fist at him. Kiba and Shino worriedly whipped toward Hinata, ready to see her heartbreaking face before she would turn over onto her back in a tragic faint. But when they turned around to try to catch her impending fainting spell…she was not there. Instead she was fighting the crowd--trying to walk up toward Naruto.

"What is she doing?" Neji hisses. Spotting his cousin rushing toward the stadium and ready to follow her. But Kiba stops him and sighs shaking his head.

"Leave the poor girl alone." Sighs Shino.

"Yeah, stupid Naruto." Kiba grumbles.

"**But, she made a really--really REALLY hard offer in exchange for the robes, so fear not, Konoha! It took a lot of will-power for me to get these!"**

"AHHHH! NARUTOOOO!" Lee shouted, "I WANT A…ANOTHER DUEL!" he bashfully admits he lost the other day, and sighs pathetically. TenTen pats her teammates back, and sends another glare toward the contest winner.

"Huh." Shikamaru scratches his ear, "I had a feeling something like this would happen."

"Shut up." Ino snapped, "Like hell you know something like this would happen--that's why you totally were frantically searching for the robes yourself yesterday."

Shikamaru frowns, "I was not trying to find the robes...I was trying to find my..." he lowers his voice, "dignity...damn it."

Just then, Naruto spotted his girlfriend, who he predicted would be running up to him--and grinned.

"**But I realized that it doesn't feel right to take the credit…SO, I want y'all to give a big round of an applause to the person who **_**really**_** deserves the title of Hokage for a week-- **_**Hinata Hyuuga**_**!"**

Hinata rushes out onto stage, but was too late before he revealed her name. She blushed a maddening red before she could stop her boyfriend, he reaches up to transfer Hokage hat onto _her_. Shocked, embarrassed, and most of all freaked out, she is forced to turn her attention away from her not-so-very-secret-anymore boyfriend, to the silent crowds of Konohagakure.

"**I realized that Hinata here tried to make me happy by finding the robes for me last night…and I couldn't find a proper way of telling her how much that **_**meant**_** to me."** Naruto says as he slowly disrobes himself from the garments that caused such a ruckus on the streets the day before. Hinata felt her eyes go wide _and_ watery, but she panicked again as he turned toward her and away from the mic. He handed her the garments that she had, only hours before, used as a way to seduce her boyfriend. He leans forward and whispers in her ear "I want you to know… even if you didn't dress up in sexy lingerie last night and make me choose between sex or Hokage duty…"Hinata felt her heart melt and a single tear dripped off of her face as Naruto leaned back toward the mic.

"**I'd choose you… I'd choose you over these robes **_**any day**_**."**

He reached out and draped the robes over Hinata's form before scooping her into a large bear hug. She hugged back, feeling her heart bursting with happiness…but not over being Hokage, more like--being _public_ with Naruto. She hugged him back and when he pulled away--she smiled at him as he leaned over to steal a kiss when…

"_**HEY!**_**"**

Hinata and Naruto jump, and they forgot about Tsunade, who looked ready to tear _both_ of their heads off. Hinata burried herself deeper in Naruto's arms, and Naruto protectively shielded Hinata from Tsunade's angry gaze.

"**Hinata, we had a deal!"**Tsunade shouted. Her voice blared loud enough to hit the mic and blast out to the rest of Konoha.

"Huh?" Naruto guffaws.

"_**HUH?**_**" **the rest of Konoha responds like wise.

"I-I'm s..sorry, Tsunade-sama…" Hinata says in a really quiet voice. "It-it's j-just… I… He..." she looked between Naruto and Tsunade. "I f-fought him though, I really did. When he tried to take the robes--I was… I tried to hold him back." She sounded _pathetic_, and she wasn't a very convincing liar at all.

"**Naruto wouldn't strike YOU. **_**Nobody**_** has the galls to strike YOU. That's why I appointed YOU to protect the robes! You didn't just give it up to him willy-nilly did you?"** Tsunade shouted toward the cowering girl.

"_**HEY!" **_Naruto shouted, **"Stop yelling! She did not hand it over willy-nilly! AND--UGH! Who **_**uses**_** that word? 'Willy-Nilly'? Oh, right--a fifty-year-old GRANDMA!"**

The village gasps, but only a few villagers made the intelligent decision of fleeing back to their homes.

"N-naruto-kun." Hinata hisses, begging him to stop. "I…"

"**HIIINAAAATAAAAA! You better not have given it to him just because you're hopelessly in love with this idiot!" **Tsunade roared. Everyone who was still present in the crowd pressed their hands to their ears as the speakers screeched.

"**GAAAAHHH! OF COURSE SHE DIDN'T! STOP YELLING AT HER!" **Naruto defended smartly. **"She made me an offer that was **_**really really**_** hard--again-- it was the hardest decision I've made in a long while! She did not give the robes to me willy-nilly!"**

Tsunade rounds in on Hinata.

**"Remember what I said? If Naruto becomes Hokage for a week--he won't have time for girls! Doesn't that matter?"**

Hinata hiccups a sob, "N-nothing matters more to me than Naruto-kun's _happiness_!"

**"Damn it, Hinata! It's called will-power!" **Tsunade hisses before relaxing, **"You better have given him a lesson in responsibility before handing that thing over."**

**"Yes." **Naruto happily agrees. "She SO did that. So no worries. NO more yelling! She learned her lesson, and hey, so did I!"**  
**

"**Then what, may I ask, was that offer?" **She calmed down enough to ask.

The couple looks at each other, and innocently back at Tsunade-sama."What...offer?" they try to play dumb.

"The offer that won you that nice little robe of mine." Tsunade hisses toward Naruto and Hinata.

"**Uh…"** but then Hinata slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth. Tsunade glared at Hinata, who blushed back in return.

"**Y-you know what, Hokage-sama…why don't we do this contest all **_**over again**_**?" **Hinata says intelligently, gesturing to the robes that were hanging off her shoulders.

The villagers gasp dramatically, and the ninjas in the crowd scream out in agreement.

Tsunade's eyes widen in shock.

"**You and I both know you only held this contest because Shizune-sama is out in a mission, and you have lots of paperwork…a distraction that holds up the entire city would mean you would have deadlines pushed back…not to mention if someone actually did win the title of Hokage for a week--they would be the one stuck doing paperwork non-stop..." **Hinata murmurs. She gasps, and slaps a hand over her mouth and turns around noticing the mic was right behind her. **"Wow, this mic is very sensitive**_**."**_

"**Hinata…" **Tsunade muttered darkly.

"**RUN!"** Naruto yelled, and grabbed his princess and dashed away.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata apologizes toward her Hokage, just before Naruto blinks out of sight.

The crowd, that had assembled just for the stupid contest winner, was now glaring at Tsunade sama. Everyone held looks of disapproval.

"**I guess I'll go do my paperwork."**Tsunade mumbles in defeat. She pushed the mic off and walked off the stage. Everyone sighed themselves and trudged back to work.

"Ok..." Shikamaru sighs in defeat, "I did _not_ see that happening."

* * *

_The end._

Again, kinda lame…but eh. What the heck, right?


End file.
